


Spank me HARDER Mistress Rona!!! *UWU*

by abbitha_christie011



Category: Corona Virus
Genre: BRO WHAT THE FUCK, Corona Virus - Freeform, I'm bored and stuck at home, Kinky, Other, Self Insert, virus personified as a possessive dominatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbitha_christie011/pseuds/abbitha_christie011
Summary: THIS IS SOME CURSED NONSENSE BUT EVERYBODY'S CALLING THE CORONA VIRUS MISS RONA SO MY BRAIN HAD TO GO AND MAKE IT GROSS.
Relationships: Mistress Rona/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Spank me HARDER Mistress Rona!!! *UWU*

**Author's Note:**

> STOP! everybody wash yo hands! *wash wash wash wash wash wash wash wash wash wash wash wash wash wash wash*  
> ....call this a social commentary with no real meaning masquerading as the intro to some real kinky porn. Enjoy? It's 12:07 and I just realized I forgot to put on pants. Also I'm procrastinating my spanish homework. Have a nice day.

"YOU!" You dropped your takeout bulgogi in shock only to see Mistress Rona walking towards you, smacking the riding crop she always carried against the palm of her hand.

Oh, the things that crop had seen. 

"What seems to be displeasing you, Mistress?" you asked, already knowing the answer, but still you quivered in anticipation.

"You. Can't. Leave. This. House." Her voice was deathly quiet, and she punctuated each clipped word with a hit of the riding crop across her palm. 

You knew it was no use arguing, but you weren't going to take this lying down. "Mistress, please! I had to get out of here, it's been MONTHS! I just needed-"

Rona sneered "You just needed?" She said in a mocking, sing-song voice. "Widdle baby needs hooman interaction! Widdle baby wants their bulgogi! Widdle baby is _tired_ of Mistress Rona!" Your mistress lightly caressed your cheek with the cool leather of the crop. "Does baby want to leave their mistress?" Rona said, her voice down to the tiniest whisper.

"I-"

"Oh wOW! Widdle baby has an opwinion of their own!" Mistress Rona gave you a stinging slap across the face with the crop. "WELL TOO BAD, SWEETIE! I'M THE BITCH IN CHARGE HERE." 

Mistress Rona grabbed you by the back of your neck and force-marched you into your room. "Now drop trou! I'm gonna remind you just what it's like to get absolutely fucked over by Corona Virus." 

Sighing, you undid your belt. You might be stuck at home, but at least you were stuck at home. Time isn't real, hand sanitizer was invented by the government and is filled with microchips that slowly condition you to want to buy a toyota and think that socialism is a bad thing. Time isn't real. TIme isn't real. Time isn't real and technology is the real facemask here. ALLEGORY. Time isn't real. time isn;t real. donald trump is a russian cyborg/ putin's sex robot that was sent to america to destroy us. time isn't real. time isn'te real. you bake banana bread because making bananas feel pain is the only way YOU can feel anything now. time isn't real. t i m e i s n t r e a l. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know I wasn't going to make that end so weirdly but here we are. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming of lightly homoerotic multi-crossover fanfiction.


End file.
